


Destiny Comes on Dreamy Wings

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, M/M, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Simon dreams of his soulmate, and he really doesn't know who it is.Baz despairs that Simon, who he dreams soulmate dreams of, will ever figure out who he is.or: Simon is oblivious, which comes as a surprise to no one.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Destiny Comes on Dreamy Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada.
> 
> Fill for COC2019 day 4: Dreams.

**Simon**

I’m not oblivious. I can literally hear Baz being incredulous at the statement, but I’m  _ not. _ I’ll admit I’m not always the first to catch up, but I’m not  _ oblivious _ . 

That might be why it was annoying me so much, the whole ‘not realising who my soulmate is’ thing. I’ve had the dreams for longer than I can remember, but it wasn’t until I came here, to Watford, that I realised what exactly they were about.

It was a bit of a relief, to be entirely honest, to find out I wasn’t without a Destined. I always thought, since everyone around me had the name of their Destined printed somewhere on their body, that since I didn’t have a name anywhere, I’d be lonely for the rest of my life. Then, coming to Watford and meeting Penny, that cleared a lot of things up for me. That’s one of the few times in my life I’ve actually been thankful for my ‘foot-in-mouth’-syndrome, since pretty much the first thing I asked her was where  _ her  _ name was.

Her way of replying was to first stare incredulously and then guffaw at me. Had I not grown up in the foster system, I probably would’ve started crying. 

Once she realised I was actually genuinely wondering, she did stop laughing and looked at me pityingly instead. You haven’t lived until you’ve been looked at like Penny looked me right then; it’s something very weird about a tiny, chubby girl with fire-engine red hair looking at you like you’ve just lost the toad you’ve had for fifteen years, okay? 

To hear that mages dreamt about their soulmate instead of having their name in a metaphysical tattoo, well, that was a relief and a half. Not only did it explain the super-weird dreams I’d been having, but it also meant I wasn’t going to be alone for the rest of my life, I  _ did  _ have a Destined.

Now I just had to figure out who it was - easier said than done, especially with my roommate situation being what it was. The roommate in question was Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, called Baz, and not only did he hate me, but he was also actively planning my death.

**Baz**

The thing about sharing a room with an absolute  _ idiot _ is that no matter what, he’ll likely think the worst of you. My idiot roommate sure thought the worst of me, constantly. Plotting this, kill him that. I didn’t want to kill him.

I wanted to kiss him.

It was a bit of a dilemma, considering that he was entirely certain I hated him, and that was the reason I was glaring at him. How could I explain that first of all, I wasn’t glaring, I was just staring intently, and second of all, I just wanted him to realise. 

When you dream about your Destined, you’re not allowed to tell them until you’ve both said each other’s name in the dreams. You won’t be able to speak to each other until you both know who you are. 

This does make things slightly more difficult, since I’ve known my soulmate is Simon Snow for the past three years, and he’s an oblivious idiot who can’t seem to realise it’s  _ me  _ he’s dreaming about. Three years of needless suffering on my part, just because someone decided that it was a thing that could be abused and put a Ban on it several hundred years ago. 

Then again, I’ll probably be the first Destined to be refused in about as long, once Snow realises who, exactly, he’s dreaming about. 

It hadn’t been difficult, figuring out who I was dreaming about, especially not when I’m sharing a room with him. That’s how everyone figures it out, in the end; one particular thing that just really stands out. For me it was the smell. I’ve heard some call it a stench, but it isn’t. He smells so fucking good and I can’t handle it. 

It’s a woodsy, fireplace smell. He smells like he’d be capable of burning down a house, and since I know him, I know that’s true, too. He smells like burning and I’d recognise that smell anywhere, even in - maybe especially in - my dreams. It’s a regular feature. 

The idiot someone decided was to be my Destined, however, probably wouldn’t recognise his Destined if I bit him on the arse. I must admit, at first I did kind of feel sorry for myself, but now it’s just laughable. We’ve been sharing literal living spaces for the past seven years, but he can’t for the life of me realise it’s actually  _ me  _ he’s sharing dreams with. 

**Simon**

I had realised quite early on that my Destined, the person I’ve been sharing dreams with for my entire life, was a guy. I did have more than a small gay crisis, but I was also thirteen and had never considered the thought.

The more I did, I realised it was right - of course it was, it was Destined.

What took even more soul searching, however, was when I realised I was quite helplessly - and hopelessly - in love with my arch enemy and roommate. I had always understood it as you’d never be able to fall in love with someone not your Destined, but I seem to be exception. 

From my bed I had a great vantage point, and could look all I wanted at Baz, or at least his back. With his head bent over the book splayed on his desk, the room mostly dark but for the candle he’d lit earlier. The more time I spent looking at him, surreptitiously or not, the more things I noticed.

He had a weird way of fiddling with his hands, something he only did when deep in thought - he moved his hand across his throat as if he was righting a necklace that had twisted in on itself, even though I’d never seen him wear jewellery. 

When Baz was stressed, he didn’t do anything. He just froze, and that, if anything, was terrifying to see. I might be in love with him, but I was also rather certain he’s a vampire, and anyone with any kind of self-preservation would respect that kind of stillness. 

I don’t know when I actually fell asleep, or when I started dreaming the Destiny dreams. All I know is that one moment I was deep into watching Baz study - something, and the next I was in that weird in-between place where the Destiny dreams took place. 

**Baz**

I waited until I was certain Snow had fallen asleep, his staccato breaths evening out into a deeper, slower rhythm before I got into bed. He had a tendency to watch me during evenings, and he probably thought I hadn’t noticed. I had. I notice everything he does.

I think I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow for once. Usually, I tossed and turned, but technically I am a nocturnal creature, so maybe it’s to be expected.

When I came to again, the realisation of it being a Destiny dream hit me like a sledgehammer. I absentmindedly ran my hand over my throat, a weird tic I knew of but never managed to get rid of. From behind me I heard a deep intake of breath, the first noise I’d heard Snow make in all the time we’d dreamt together. 

Slowly turning around, it was a Herculean effort to raise my head and meet his eyes - eyes full of recognition.

“Baz?” I couldn’t place the emotion filling his voice, but I knew enough to not call it fear. 

“Surprise…?” I said, a bit sheepishly. I had no reason to feel awkward, it’s not like it’s my fault, and I couldn’t tell him in any way. You have to figure it out on your own. 

The one response I did not expect from him was a smile. Him grabbing my lapels weren’t unexpected though, even if I had never imagined him doing it to drag me into a kiss.

**Simon**

It was Baz all along, I thought, smiling into the kiss, before giving up thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. 
> 
> I haven't read _Wayward Son_ yet. If y'all spoil me, I'll be forced to write nothing but major character death for the rest of the month, and then _everyone_ will cry.
> 
> We don't want that.


End file.
